


Reality is an Illusion

by XIntensity_After_DarkX (XIntensity_FallsX)



Series: Reincarnated Falls After Dark [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill pines for Stan Pines, Demon Heat, Explicit Sexual Content, Hallucinations, Human Bill Cipher, Lust, M/M, Mindfuck, One Sided Relationships, Questioning Reality, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triangle Bill Cipher, Weird Plot, Weird Sex, Young Grunkle Stan, bill's in heat and it's terrible he has no idea why this is happening to him, consensual tentacle sex, horror in terms of nightmare-esque style horror, some horror elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIntensity_FallsX/pseuds/XIntensity_After_DarkX
Summary: Bill's flustered, nothing's working, so he tries his best to cool off. When it's all over, he'll wake up far stranger than when he shut his eyes. Or, a story of a reincarnated demon grappling with reality and an insatiable lust he can't seem to stop.This story is part of a more adult collection of completely optional stories for my Reincarnated Falls AU where Stanley Pines arrives at Gravity Falls first with Bill Cipher in tow.





	Reality is an Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this story exists for a few reasons. One, I wanted to write something completely out of my comfort zone. I don't work with this type of stuff often.
> 
> Two, it's based on one of my favorite X-Files episodes.
> 
> Three, it's also based on a time I kicked a giant mushroom across the yard, only to wake up the next day and find it right back where it was before I kicked it- thus making me wonder if I had kicked it all or if the previous day hadn't happened at all.
> 
> This is probably some of the more explicit sex I've personally written, even though it's fairly tame to what I have seen. That said, I didn't feel comfortable marking it as Mature either, so I apologize in advance if this isn't enough sexy- I would rather over rate than under rate ^^;;; I still don't like writing this sort of thing, but it's good to push yourself out of what you feel comfortable doing every now and then. That being said, this is an extremely bizarre fic. It is not at all required reading for the main series what so ever. 
> 
> The next one of these weird side step stories will be more normal, and probably Billford.

He paced a trench in the floor of the Mystery Shack. Sweat pricked at the back of his neck exposed neck, his hair was pulled up ages ago to keep cool. He wore a pair of black bikini briefs and an undershirt, as his pants were a long distant memory along with a proper shirt. His bare feet slapped on the boards, one after another, hour after hour.

"Just how long are you going to do that for?"

Stanley's words made him shiver all over. "Go away, Stanley! I don't want to talk right now.  _You_ don't want me to talk to you." He licked at his lips, looking over to where Stanley was standing in the door way.

"...This is my house, Bill. Ya can't tell me what to do or not do. … And what's wrong with you? You're all sweaty."

"I don't know! I can't cool down, I can't do anything! I don't know what's wrong with me!" He shoved his fingers through his black, curly hair. "All I can think about is..." He paused to look at Stanley's muscular arms. He shifted in place, and bit his lip. "Really...  _really_ terrible things. Which is why you need to go, and I need to do this pacing thing because... because I don't know! I want... I want. I  _want_  so badly, Stanley." He let out a shuddered sigh, his eye focusing on Stanley's face.

"Y-your eye. Your eye is... it's really  _pink_. Is it pink eye, or something? No. No one's eye is ever that pink." He frowned and reached out for him. Bill dodged his hand and stepped back.

"Nooo no. No touching. That's... that's  _such_  a bad idea, you h-have no clue. Y—y-y-y-you stand right there, pal. You don't move, you don't get close." He started squirming in place, rubbing his arms over and over. "I need to go. You can't help me I... You don't... You  _can't_  help me with this. It's not fair to you." He made a wide circle around Stanley to his clothing behind the counter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I can help you! Why can't I help yo-"

Bill pulled his shirt over his head, shucking his pants on quickly. "Are you going to have sex with me?"

"W-what? No! I—No. Is that what you need?"

"I have a pretty good idea that's what it is! I'm hot all over and I can't think of anything but how badly I... I want...  _never mind_." Bill fought with a pair of boots. "I- I'm going out. Maybe the night air will cool me down."

"Are you going to find-"

He threw on Stan's sunglasses to cover his odd eye. " _MAYBE_." Bill hissed out as he stormed out the front door. It slammed behind him, leaving an echo in his wake.

-

His hand sank into the cool, crystal waters of the wading pool he had found in the forest. It was long, and barely looked waist deep. He saw right to the sandy bottom, and groaned as the water lapped at his wrist. "Perfect." Off went his boots, his pants, his shirt, and in he went into the clear water. He hissed at the cool sensation enveloping his skin. He sank down to his knees, resting in the sand as the water swaddled him. The terrible pulse hammered over and over in his head, eating away at his skull, blow after blow. He let out a whimper, laying down further into the water until his head rested against the grass.

His eye shut for a moment, fluttering back open to gaze up at the wide, blue sky. He drew in a sharp deep breath, the exhale getting caught in his throat. He sat up with a jolt, the water shooting off in hard waves from him. His hands skimmed the smooth sides of the pool. Each bump was a new tile, ground down to perfection.

The technique was expensive, and as he pressed his hand further into them, he remembered the design they made. Each tile, white and black, formed a mosaic of skulls on the bottom and sides of the pool. He remembered watching them assemble it for nearly a week. 

"No." The sound came out of his mouth as a hoarse, gasping sound.

"Bill." The voice was hoarse, carrying a thick accent he knew all too well.

He turned around sharply, looking straight at Rico who was sitting on the only deck chair allowed on his huge patio. He knew he was staring, he knew he stared for too long, and quickly averted his eye. "Yeah, Rico?" The words tumbled out of his mouth, clumsy from lack of use. He stood up, the water and pressure rolling off and away from him.

"Are you having a good time, boy? You've been lost in your thoughts for a long while. That's not like you."

 _Was he_? He furrowed his brow. Where was he a minute ago? He shut his eye and squeezed it for a moment. He was  _here_ a moment ago, in the pool, watching over the boss. Where else would he have been? "Yeah, of course. It feels good out here! I got lost in it. It's a hell of a pool."

"Someday, this will be all yours." Rico raised a glass to him. "This big house. That beautiful pool. All of the money, all of the cars. A whole army to yourself. All for you! And what do you have to say to that, boy?"

"All in good time, Rico! I wasn't aware you were going anywhere."

"I’m not, thanks to you. You're like the son I never had, Bill." Rico laid back in his chair, taking a sip out of his martini. "Get your ass out of the water. Come and have a drink with me. We'll drink to the pool."

"I'll be there in a minute!" Bill beamed and spread out his arms, flopping backward. The water spread out from the impact, folding away from him in smooth, thick ripples.  His sun soaked skin sank under the water as he kept his eye open to watch everything crashing down on him.

He heard the muffled sounds of words coming up from somewhere. Rico? Probably. Had to be. He resurfaced, his hair sticking to his face and neck. It was night, he was in the forest, in a pool with a dirt bottom. "What-" The headache from before wrapped him up in a shroud. Every pound had a sound to it. He cupped his hand over his eye in fear it might be squeezed out of his head, and with a wail, he threw his other arm over the top of his head. 

_What's wrong with me?_

He howled an answer out, a glutaral sound he had never heard himself make. Distortion cracked his voice as his hands flew up to cover his mouth. His eye darted around for the source of the sound, a trail of haze chasing the objects he left behind. "I made that sound." Bill's mouth moved around the words as they felt heavy in his mouth. His limbs weighed him down as his hands gripped the grass. His fingers dug deep into the soil, pulling with all of his might. He heaved himself up on to the bank, curling up his legs so they were out of the water.  _Heavy, one, heavy, two, beat_ _beat_ _beat_. A whine passed his lips, his hands digging into his hair to rub the headache away. 

_Rub it away. Small circles. Rub it out. Big circles._

He sucked in deep breaths of air, the throb in his head slowly starting to ease. After a minute, it was gone completely. Bill's arms flopped down beside him. He smiled up at the stars in the night sky, letting out a small sigh. As if to remind him, a hard pulse surged back to life from his groin. His hips bucked upward in a quick jerk, making him groan out in a hard, lingering sound. He curled in on himself. "Son of a  ** _bitch_**."

He flopped uselessly on to his stomach, resisting the urge to rut against the ground. "What the hell is  _wrong_ with me?!" He felt warm hands on his back and wanted to press into them instinctively. He didn't fight them when he was turned on to his back. Stanley's face flooded his vision and he let out a sob. " _Stanley_." He reached up and placed a hand on his face. "Something's the matter with me. I'm hallucinating, I'm horny. I need  _something and I just can't-_ I thought I was with Rico again!"

"I know, Bill. I'm coming to take you home. You're safe."

"I'm safe." Bill's voice felt like an echo. Stanley's strong arms lifted him up, and his warm wrapped Bill up. His body dangled helplessly in his arms. Warmth spread through his limbs, a smile crossing his lips. "You came for me."

"Like I'd leave you behind."

Bill felt his body go limp, watching the night stars bounce and bob with Stanley's pace down the hill. His eye lulled nearly shut. "How did you find me?"

"I could find you anywhere, Bill. That's what I'm here for! I'm always going to find you. I could find you anywhere! Like I'd leave you behind. You're safe. I'm coming to take you home."

Bill's brow furrowed. "You... don't sound... right." He raised his hand to Stanley's cheek, pressing his finger into it. The skin caved in like poking a rotted-out tree. Darkness surrounded his thumb, his hand now half in Stanley's face. He jerked hard, removing it in a whipping motion. Trails of black saliva left in their wake, clinging to the hole in Stanley's head.

"You're my best friend, Bill! Like I'd leave you behind!"

The cheerful voice grew distorted, as crumbs from the wound he made in Stanley's head trailed down his face and neck. 

"My best friend!" The words grew slower, Stanley's gruff voice began to gurgle. " _Bill-_ "

" _Stanley_ -" Bill's voice came out choked. Stanley's head began to crumble and decay into blackness. "Stanley!" He sat up suddenly at the counter of the Mystery Shack, and slammed his hands down on the surface. The buffeting ceiling fan sent puffs of warm summer air down on him. Sweat trickled down his neck in tiny beads. His hands shook as he pulled his hair up off his neck.

He let his hands fall to his sides. He began to worry his lip between his teeth. "...I did this already."

Bill's hands touched his bare thighs. His pants were folded on the self. "I did that already too. I left. I left the shack. I paced the floor and left the shack and went in to the forest and-  _and I did this already_." He clutched at his curly hair. "I did this. I did this hours ago,  _it was real_."

He gripped the counter. At this point he had started to pace. Maybe if he did nothing, everything would reset itself.

"Just how long are you going to sit half naked at my counter for?" 

Bill snapped to attention, looking to him with a wide eye. "Is my eye pink? Like, hot pink?"

"Yeah. That's weird. You probably have pink eye or something. Just don't go touching me with your eye and we'll be fine." Stanley got behind the counter with him, his fingers drifting over Bill's bare leg. "Ya know, I've been thinking... Maybe I've been too harsh about the no boob thing. I liked that kiss we had, that... that kiss has been on my mind almost non-stop. No girl has ever kissed me like that. So... Maybe I'm a leg man." His skin prickled up at the slight touch from Stanley's fingers. "You've been hurting. Let me ya know, help you. I mean, I can jerk myself off, why can't I do it for you? Do the whole familiar territory thing. Start small. Baby steps, even."

Bill watched Stanley's eyes trail up his thigh. He reached out, grazing his fingers over his cheek. "I know this isn't real. You're not real. And when I find out what, or who, is tormenting me like this I'm going to make them pay. I'm going to make them  _hurt_." He reached down and took Stanley's hands in his. They began to crumble like before in the forest. "I swear-" His voice cracked. "I'm going to make them  _pay_."

"I want to be with you, Bill-" Parts of Stanley were starting to dissolve, starting with his pupils and spreading out to the corners of his eyes.

"No. No you  _don't_."

Stanley dissolved at the words, as did the rest of the mystery shack. Bill hung in the darkness, letting his head roll back. He stared at nothing, watching as the darkness slowly became tendrils. They sped out in opposite directions until a large pink eye hung above him. Bill touched underneath his own eye, the shape of the one above him was his exactly. Right down to the black slit that often became his pupil when his magic flared up.

 It's lid creased downward, creating an angry look.

His own voice, angry, booming and distorted, filled his head.  _WHAT DO YOU WANT?_  

As soon as Bill opened his mouth, he was naked on the grass once more. The pool was a matter of feet away from him, as the animals of the forest chattered idly away. He let out a frustrated sound, kicking his feet against the ground in a fury until he laid back panting. More hallucinations and they appeared to be getting worse. He stared down at his erection, which was now pressed against him. "I need to get rid of you before you drive me insane. Before I hallucinate again and hurt myself or someone else."

 How many times had he tried to handle this himself before he stripped down at the shack? Four? Five?  _At least_. Nothing got rid of it.

What good could jerking off a sixth time possibly do him now?

"You know... fine. I know when I'm beat." He snapped his fingers sharply.

Small, black tentacles sprang up from the ground, curling around his hand. They squeezed it in comfort. Bill blinked. "Ohhh. Well. Thank you for your support but.... Ugh. Do you mind helping me out? I'm low on romantic prospects at the moment. Stanley's not going to help me with this, nor should he. But god, I really... I really want him to." His breath hitched in his throat, and tears rolled down his cheek. "I know this isn't what you're here for, but I gotta get rid of this problem or I’m doomed."

The tentacles flopped around his fingers, almost in deliberation, before they squeezed his hand in response. "Thank you." Bill murmured to them.

He rested his head back on the grass, letting the tentacles drift up his ankles over his thighs. They squeezed his legs, and Bill keened upward. "Hold me down. And don't forget about up top." He murmured to them, guiding them to his hips. Another pair began to stroke his nipples and he keened in response. They quickly became hard from the attention, and he began to squirm. 

"Don't... let... let me go." The sudden pressure on his hips made him groan and twitch. "Mmm. Yes. Good." He hissed out as one of them wrapped around his length, sliding up the hard flesh. The teasing gesture made his length throb hard. Another tentacle swiped across his sensitive head, which made him buck up, struggling for more friction.  A string of words, the likes of which he had never heard himself utter before came out of his mouth faster that he could stop them. 

He blinked and the world shifted in front of him. Realities came and went, creatures and humans flashing before his eyes in a pulse matching how fast his erection was throbbing. The huge eye from his earlier hallucination back to the Mystery Shack hung directly above him, flickering from pink to white. It gave him a confused look as it stared at him, before it rolled upward in surprise pleasure. The long lashes surrounding it seemed to flutter, as if it too was enjoying the sensations going through him.

Bill did not dwell on the eye for too long, as one of the tentacles stroked his entrance. He shouted out and twisted in grip keeping him down. The eye bobbed up and down, tears welling up in the corner. Bill felt his own eye doing the same, his mouth hanging open in shock.

_This eye was his own,_ _some_ _how_ _. These images he was seeing, and the beings in them he also found he knew, even though he could not recall how, or who they were_ _._

The eye opened in realization, and scowled down at Bill as if upset at him for discovering a secret. Black lids surrounded the eye, making it look menacing, as if it wanted to hurt Bill as best as it could. And like a projector, it bathed him in an image. It was of an older man with grey hair and glasses, who looked heartbroken. He watched his mouth move around a word.

One word.

 _Bill_.

"Who- Who was that? Why is he so sad- who..." He asked up to the eye, not fighting the tentacles as they pushed his legs up and out.

The eye's massive slit became a door, just in his reach. The tentacles did not fight as he pulled his arm away from them. He raised his hand to the door, turning the knob and opened it up.

Tentacles pressed in to him and suddenly his world grew white.

-

When he opened his eyes again, it was dusk. He groaned and threw an arm over his face. He felt the tentacles squeeze his other hand, as if asking how he was. "I'm okay, thanks guys. A little sore but... I appreciate it. You got the heat right out of me. Good to know I can always count on the sentient tentacles I summon for a good time." He raised his arm off over his face, staring up at the purple-reds of the sky above him. If it was dusk, he must have been out in the woods for at least a day. He uttered a heavy sigh, looking down at himself and expecting to see a mess left behind by his earlier actions. He was completely clean. Every blade of grass around him was covered in dew, his skin was dry. He reached up to touch his face, ready to feel the rough stubble beneath his fingers. Instead, smooth skin greeted him. He was here for at least a day, he should have some stubble. "What..." 

Bill shook his head hard, as if trying to shake off the realization. "Stanley.  _Stanley_. Gotta get home-" He mumbled and got up to his feet quickly. The force sent himself up into the air, his arms and legs flailing about. "Sh-shhhit!" He wrapped his arms around himself to keep them from pinwheeling around. "Okay, okay Bill. Calm down. Caaaaalm down. This is just one of those things that happens to you now and then. It's a new thing, but not necessarily a bad thing. This could be a good thing! Floating! Who knew! Hah!" He laughed a couple of more times, the sound coming out as more scared than reassuring. "...Just stop moving and  _breathe_." He let out a long sigh, slowly letting his arms fall to his sides.

His body eventually became upright, allowing him to extend his long leg down to the ground. Soon enough he was standing on the wet grass. He let his shoulders drop down, and his breath came out as a shuddered sound. "Done and done. Knew you could do it, Bill. Thanks Bill, I believed in me the whole time." He walked over on trembling legs to where his clothes were, in a soaking wet heap. He touched it with the tip of his big toe and recoiled instantly. 

Apparently it also rained today, but his body was dry.

"Damn. Okay. No clothes, no problem. I just gotta get my phone and I can call Stanley. Stanley will rescue me, good ole Stanley. Dependable, wonderful-" He ruffled through them with the tips of his fingers, pulling out his cell phone by the corner. The phone was water logged, sliding from his grasp to join the pile of useless clothing on the ground. "...Shit. Shit, shit shit SHIT!" He raked his hand through his curly hair. "I just want clothes, I just want to go  _home_!" He raised his foot and when it hit the ground, he was clothed in a yellow suit. He did not move for what felt like ages. Eventually, he raised a trembling hand up to run down the material to see if it was real.

"Oh no.  _I couldn't do this before_." He let out a pained whine, nearly dancing on his feet in place at the thought. Those too, had on a nice pair of dress shoes. "Where did you come from!" He shouted down at them. He hunched up his shoulders and wrapped his arms around himself. "Get a hold of yourself, Cipher. This is just a new thing. New powers come. Floating. The power to summon clothes. The anti-five o'clock shadow. This is  _just_ like the time I found out I can control fire, only with much less screaming. Just breathe." He sucked in a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly until he felt like he could leave the forest calmly. He took a few steps forward, whistling an uneasy tune while he began to walk.

Walking became a brisk stroll.

Briskly strolling became a swift jog.

Swift jogging became the fastest he had ever recalled running before, kicking up wet blades of grass in his wake.

-

"Now Mr. Pines, was your friend Bill involved in any unsavory activity?"

Stanley's eyes narrowed as he stared a hole into the young Deputy Blubs. "What are you trying to say, pal? That we're in some kind of unsavory business? That we're not on the up and up, that we're criminals because we're not! How dare you insult me while I'm trying to look for my friend, who has been missing for a whole damn week! I see how it is, I'm the only one concerned about another's health and well-being in this freaky town! I don't need you, I don't need anyone! I'll find Bill myself even if I have to tear this whole damn to-"

Deputy Blubs cleared his throat and pointed down the side walk at a rapidly approaching figure. "Uh, is that him?"

Stanley jerked right to see Bill racing toward them, his hair trailing behind him and his dress shoes slapping against the sidewalk in hard clicks. "Bill!" Stanley's yell carried over the abandoned buildings on the street. "BILL!" He left Deputy Blubs behind, throwing his arms around the other man.

Bill was gasping hard for breath, clinging to him desperately. "Stanley, Stanley- are you real? You're  _really_  real, right?"

Stanley pulled back enough to look Bill in the face. He gave him a hard look. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's you!" Bill's exclamation carried nearly as loud as Stanley's earlier shout. "Oh, oh  _Stanley_." He buried his head into his neck and shoulder. "I had no idea what was real, or what wasn't real- but I think this is real! Pretty damn sure, despite all of the upgrades."

"Where did you go?" Stanley held tighter to him. "What  _happened_ , Bill? You left out of here in a huff and you've been gone for a week! I thought- I thought... you know. ...Rico. I almost thought that he really got you when I saw you in the suit, running like a bat out of hell like you had escaped again. Seriously though, Bill,  _what the hell_. Where were you?!"

"No, no. I... no." Bill dug his fingers into Stanley's shirt. "I wasn't with Rico. I was... I was here. I was dealing with my 'problems'. I didn't know I was gone that long."

"Yeesh, next time you need uh, an itch scratched, I uh... I could... you know." He made a jerking motion with his hand. "I mean, I can jerk myself off, why can't I do it for you? Do the whole familiar territory thing. Start small. Baby steps, even."

Bill nearly pushed right out of his hold. He looked to Stanley with a wild, wide open eye. He gripped Stanley's shoulders hard. " _What_?"

"I said, I'd give you a damn hand next time you feel like you have to run off for a week!"

"Are you real!" The question was barked out, followed by a raw look from Bill. " _Are you real_." His voice went soft. "Tell me, Stanley."

"Y-yeah. See?" He pinched his own forarm. "I'm real. I passed the pinch test."

Bill looked at him through a narrowed eye. "What's my eye look like?"

"Like usual. No pink. I mean, it's a little red at the edges, but you probably didn't sleep right while you were getting rid of your 'problem'."

He nodded slowly at Stanley's words. "I don't feel on fire any more. I think... yeah. I think it's over. This is real. I'm sorry, Stanley." He hugged him once more, refusing to let go. "I love you, you know. I'm sorry I worried you like I did, and then didn't think you were real. It's been a pretty bad week." 

"Hey well... I had a bad one too. You went missing for a week. I spent every day looking for you for most of it. I finally had to call in the damn police!"

Bill looked up and saw Deputy Blubs. He waved to him slightly and gave him a thumbs up. He got a nod in return, watching him get into his police cruiser and leave. "I'm okay, Stanley. It's all going to be okay. I won't be doing that again any time soon."

Stanley nodded, and let out a shaky breath. "Well, I'm holding it to you." He hugged Bill harder, watching the police cruiser leave. Before he let his eyes travel elsewhere, he looked down to catch Bill's shadow. It was a triangle in a top hat, with thin, dangling limbs. One shadowy arm reached up, removing the tall top hat out of politeness, and then seemed to bow to him. As soon as Stanley opened his mouth to do anything more than utter out a gasp, the shadow was gone. "L-Let's just go home. I need a long drink and a good night's rest." 

END


End file.
